1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for measuring liquid levels in tanks and sewer backup indicator devices, and more particularly, to a sewer cleanout indicator for use with a retrofitted conventional sewer cleanout cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various devices and indicators for measuring liquid levels in tanks and sewage systems. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a sewer cleanout level indicator for use with a retrofitted conventional sewer cleanout cap, wherein the indicator is adapted and configured to provide a visible indication of whether a sewer lateral line is in a surcharged condition, or whether the sewer lateral line is in a non-surcharged condition.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sewer cleanout level indicator adapted and configured to be slidably received by a retrofitted conventional sewer cleanout cap of a conventional sewer lateral line. The development of the sewer cleanout level indicator fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,761, issued in the name of Langes;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,536 B2, issued in the name of Aniban, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,775, issued in the name of Stroud;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,037, issued in the name of Thomas et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,107, issued in the name of McCloskey;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,957, issued in the name of Morton;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,660, issued in the name of Nusbaum;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,346, issued in the name of Wave et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,950, issued in the name of Tourtillott.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a sewer cleanout level indicator for use with a retrofitted conventional sewer cleanout cap, the indicator providing visual indication of whether a sewer lateral line is blocked on the residential or private side, or the government side in a manner which is quick, easy, and cost-efficient.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a sewer cleanout level indicator, the indicator comprising: a flexible, elongated tubular member; the tubular member being slidably received by a sewer cleanout cap; a planar, circular cap; a flexibly-compressible annular flange; an illuminating device; and a bulbous float, the float being responsive to a change in the level of fluid present within a cleanout riser of a sewer lateral line, the indicator providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.